Melting Ice
by caren67
Summary: When the power is out at Rachel's house and she has hypothermia, who will help her? Puck of course! Pure puckleberry. Growing relationship, one-shot. Please R&R!


**Author's Note: Rachel and Finn are NOT together at this time. They never got in a relationship due to the fact that Rachel realized that Finn was never going to get over Quinn. (I'm not against Finchel, but prefer Puckleberry) This is my first Glee fan fiction so no flame emails/reviews please. Constructive criticism is always welcome as well as questions. Please enjoy!**

***I want to thank my beta, Cheek-Chops, for editing this story! Thank you!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Melting Ice**

**Caren67**

She was alone once again. Truthfully, she was fine with her solitary life. Except, now coldness enveloped her body and all she wanted was her fathers. They were off to another business meeting once again claiming 'Los Angeles needed them.'

Rachel pulled the knit blanket closer to her body as she stared out her front window. The view was obscured by chunks of show and all she could see was the electrical pole knocked over by a large tree. Rachel tapped the light bulb above her hoping for a shred of light in the dark home.

"Why must the electricity go out now? I mean really!" Rachel whispered to the cold home. The temperature dropped freighting low within a couple hours and her teeth chattered wildly.

An hour earlier, Rachel, while taking the trash out, slipped and fell onto the ice. The frigid ice water seeped into her clothing and she felt chilled to the bone. When she went inside to take the hot shower, she was ever so displeased to find the water heater off.

Rachel had piled as many sweatshirts as she could find, but could not disperse the frigid feeling.

Pulling the blinds closed she trudged up to her room and pulled on some fluffy socks hoping to keep warm. Rachel grabbed her cell phone ready to call her fathers and let them know of the power outage.

"Are you serious cell phone? Please don't die on me now! I need you!" Rachel huffed in annoyance and dismay as the screen of her phone turned black.

_Ugg__g…. _Rachel fell back into her bed and covered her face with a pillow.

Violent tremors hit Rachel's body. _I need to get out of her and into some place that is warm!_

Rachel turned onto her side and pulled her comforter over her body and snuggled into the mattress. Hoping someone would pull her out of this cold mess. Soon.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

The Puckerman residence was bustling about with its usual activities. Rebekah was playing with her Barbie dolls in her bedroom, Mrs. Puckerman was cooking away in the homely kitchen, and Noah was playing Mario Brothers on his x-box.

_Ring! Ring! _The phone rang out loudly through the home and Mrs. Puckerman rushed to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Nora. It's Richard Berry."

"Oh, hello Richard. It's so good to hear from you. I didn't see you at temple last week. Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing is wrong. Daniel and I are on a business trip and we are both concerned for our daughter, Rachel. You see she isn't picking up the phone and she _always_ picks up the phone when we call. It has been more than 24 hours and we are worried."

"Would you like me to go check on her?"

"Would is be too much of a hassle?"

"Not at all, Not at all! You are our neighbors and I've grown very fond of your girl. I'll get Puck to go down there right now."

"Thank you so much Nora. We are probably worrying over nothing, but better safe than sorry."

"Yes of course. I will give you a call in a bit."

"Sounds great. Goodbye."

"Bye." Nora Puckerman set the phone down and went to retrieve her son.

"Noah. Could you do me a favor please?" Noah paused the game and stood up.

"Yeah sure. What's up?"

"The Berry's just called me. They are on a business trip again and can't get a hold of Rachel. Would you mind going down there and seeing if she is okay? You might as well invite her over for tea since she is alone."

"Uh. Yeah. Sure." Noah put on his coat, boots, hat, and gloves and walked over to his truck.

He asked himself why his mother would want him to do such a thing. It was Rachel Berry! The girl he had enjoyed giving 'Slushy Facials' to. Well, once he joined Glee he gradually stopped bullying her, but that was beside the point. He hated Rachel Berry. Or he thought he did. For once, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman was confused on his standing with the weirdly short diva.

They had tried going out last year and I didn't work so well. Secretly, he enjoyed every minute that he could call Rachel his girl. Once she broke up with him on the bleachers he had not only received a blow to his badass side, but was actually hurt that she didn't want to be with him.

Now his mother was asking him to go check on his ex. How awkward was that? Yeah, they spent time together in Glee practice, but this was different. He couldn't say no to his mom though. She worked her butt off to feed him and his sister Rebeka and he owed her that much.

Puck pulled up into the Berry's driveway and looked around.

"Shit." He muttered, looking over at the broken electrical post and tree laying beside it.

"Yo, Berry! You in there? Berry? Rachel! Rach!" He pounded on the front door. Looking down at his feet he saw a welcome mat. With a raised eyebrow he peeked under it and pulled out a key.

_They really need to hide that somewhere else._ He thought as he turned the key in the lock.

"Rachel! You in here?" He called as he searched the downstairs.

"Fuck. It's freezing in here!" He mumbled as he rubbed his arms to stay warm. Noah padded up the stair to a door with a gold star taped to the front.

He had seen this room many times before. When they were going out, Noah would always come over to practice singing or do homework. Neither was really accomplished. Mostly, they would lie around in Rachel's bed and make out.

"Rachel? You in here?" He called as he walked over to the mound of blankets piled on the bed. The bed seemed to be shaking and he could hear heavy breathing from where he stood glued to the spot.

Noah's eyes finally landed on Rachel. She looked so cold. Her lips were blue; her face was pale except for her pink nose and ears.

"Hey. I found you." He said quietly, resting a hand on her cheek. He pulled his hand back quickly, shocked at just how cold her skin was.

"Hey. You gotta wake up for me Rach. Can you do that?" Rachel groaned and her teeth began to chatter again.

"It-It-s so c-c-c-old."

"I know it is. But we got to get you warm okay? In order to do that, I need to take you to my house where there is a heater. Plus, my mom is a nurse and she knows what to do."

"Noah?"

"That's right. Now let's get you out of this ice block." He pulled her to her feet but she fell back down.

"Too cold. Can't move."

Noah looked at Rachel worriedly and gently picked her up.

"Shhh. It's going to be okay. Don't worry alright? You'll be warm in no time."

Rachel snuggled into Noah's body, craving the body heat she found there.

As Puck strapped Rachel in his truck he dialed his mom.

"Hey Mom. I found Rachel. The power was out and I think she has hypothermia or something."

"Oh my god. Ok. Wrap a blanket around her and bring her over immediately."

"Okay, thanks mom." Noah was grateful his mother was a nurse and for knowing what hell to do. He took the blanket he had brought from Rachel's bed and draped it over her frame.

"Rachel. Can you hear me?"

"So… feel..."

"Huh?"

"I tired." Rachel tried to form complete sentences and looked over at Noah.

"I know you are tired Rachel, but you need to try to stay awake for a little longer. Just until we get to my house." Noah took Rachel's cold hand in his warm one and rubbed his calloused thumb against her smooth skin. "Don't worry." He said firmly, trying to convince himself more that her.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

"Mom! We're home!" Noah crossed the threshold of his home quickly with Rachel in his arms.

"Noah, place put her on the couch. I set everything up." He nodded and carefully set her on the cushions.

"Please wrap these blankets around her." She passed her son a large stack of wool blankets and he began to encase her in them.

"I heated up heat pads." She held them up and placed them under her armpits and over her torso.

"Rachel sweetie. Can you hear me?" Rachel opened her eyes lazily.

"Mhm."

"Can you please touch you thumb to your pinkie? Like this Darling." Nora touched her fingers together easily.

Rachel's attempted to move her thumb but it wouldn't move to her command.

"Thumb not move." Her voice was raw and she swallowed thickly.

"That's okay. I will get you fixed up soon. You have stage three hypothermia. Your hair is wet, which is quite a terrible combination with this dreadful weather. I do not know how it got to such a bad condition so fast though. You must be really fragile to the cold." Nora patted Rachel's shoulder softly and stood up.

"Noah, watch over her. Try to keep her awake and if possible, get her to drink this tea. It should help her warm up. I put heating pads on her too, but we need to get her warm fast. If she stops shivering soon, you must tell me straight away. Sometimes in conditions like this, one must get worse first before getting better."

"Alright Mom."

"I'm going to go make a call to her fathers." Nora left the room quickly in search of the telephone.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

Noah looked down at Rachel and smiled to himself. If he was confused about his feelings of her before than he was super confused now. He didn't feel a shred of distain towards the girl. In fact, he felt closer to her.

Noah ran his hand through her hair and smiled as she let out a whimper of contentment.

"How ya feeling Rach?" He asked her an hour later. Throughout the hour, his mom had been in and out checking on the teenagers.

"Betterrr. Th-thanks."

"Are you ready for some tea?"

"Sure."

"Let me help you sit up better." Noah pulled her body up so her back was leaning against the armrest. "Here you go." He handed her the ginger tea and helped her take a sip.

"Thanks."

"Sure." He shrugged.

"No. Thanks for-r-r finding me. I-I was so c-c-old. You rescued me. T-Thank y-y-ou-u."

"Of course Rachel." He smiled and took the cup from her hand.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Rachel complied by closing her eyes and quickly drifting off to dreamland.

At that moment, Noah knew there was something about Rachel that made him feel like a better person. No, it wasn't because he swept into a freezing house and saved the hypothermic girl. Or because he helped her sit up and feed her tea. The reason why Rachel made him feel like a better person was because she was always there whenever he needed her. She helped him with singing, a chemistry final that could have made him retake the course, and believed in him even when he impregnated his best friend's girlfriend (worst move possible). Even when they weren't dating, she was this light in his life that he took for granted.

After seeing Rachel in such a condition, Noah knew he would never take advantage of her again.

With one last look at the sleeping girl beside him, he stretched out on the pull out chair and let the sounds of her breathing lull him to sleep.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

"Noah! Are you awake?"

"Now I am." Noah rolled over and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you. I'm actually warm."

"Glad to hear it." She did look better. Color returned to her cheeks and her hands balled into fists as she stretched her arms. "Um, you thirsty? Hungry? What do you need?"

"Some water sounds great. Just no ice, I don't want anything cold."

"Got it. Water it is. I'll be right back." He stood up stiffly and ran a hand over his cleanly-shaven head.

Rachel thought about the hospitality she was given since Noah found her. He had been so kind and generous to help her out. He could have left her, or called an ambulance. Instead he brought her into his home and stayed with her until she was well. Rachel smiled when she saw Rebekah come quietly sneaking down the stairs.

Rachel had met Rebekah a handful of times when she and Noah were dating. They'd spend a couple nights watching Disney movies and eating buttery kernels of popcorn while Nora was at the hospital working.

"Rachel! You're awake! Mommy said I couldn't come downstairs and bother you. She said you were sick. I want to make you feel better! Here's my Barbie, she'll make you all better!"

"Well hello to you too Miss Rebekah," Rebekah giggled and held out her doll to Rachel.

"That is very sweet of you honey, but I think that Barbie would be better off in your hands." Rebekah nodded.

"Then Noah will make you feel better right? Like how Barbie makes me feel better when I'm sick?"

"Um sure. Yes, Noah has made me feel a ton better than before he found me."

"Good. Can I help you feel better too?"

"Come on Squirt. Stop badgering Rachel. She needs to rest." Noah poked his sister playfully in the ribs.

"But I want to help her feel better!" She pouted her lip and crossed her arms.  
"Okay, why don't you refill the tea cup?"

"Alright! Thanks Noah." She grabbed the mug and rushed into the kitchen to complete her task.

"So your power is still out and you will be staying here until the power line is fixed."

"Okay. Thank you." Noah waved away her thanks.

"Oh! And you dads called again. They were going to fly back out, but there is another meeting in downtown L.A. in a couple days and they are going to stay."

"Yeah, I figured. I'll give them a call soon I guess."

"My mom is at your place now picking up some clothes."

"How did she get in? Wait a minute. How did you get it?"

"You know…. With your dads away all the time, you need a better security system. Because hiding a key under the welcome mat isn't really great. I found it first try." Rachel's face turned pink in embarrassment.

"I suppose I should move that…Anyway, I'm glad Nora is picking up some clothing. I really need to change." She pulled at the black cotton shirt and blue sweatpants.

"Well, while we are waiting, do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sounds great. What film?"

"We will be watching _Beauty and The Beast_." Rebekah announced, striding in the room with a cup of steaming tea.

"If that so? Don't you think we should let the guest choose?" Noah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Rachel likes _Beauty and The Beast!_ Don't you Rachel?" She asked with a jutted bottom lip and pleading puppy eyes. She set down the tea and grabber her Barbie, squeezing it tightly at her chest.

"Yes, that movie sounds lovely." The young girl smiled brightly and flung her thin arms around Rachel.

"Take it easy there, Squirt. Rachel still needs to rest. Why don't you go put in your girly Disney movie, eh?"

"Ok, Noah." Her shoulder sagged as her excitement lessened at her brothers comment.

Noah took a seat next to Rachel and handed her the freshly poured teacup.

"Drink up." He winked and propped his sock clothed feet on the coffee table.

Rachel blushed behind the mug and a small smile formed on her lips. Noah Puckerman was acting like a gentleman. Who knew!

As the movie started, a loud giggle erupted from Noah's sister and her excitement that had diminished from before bounced sky-high.

"_Little town_

_It's a quiet village, every day_

_Like the one before_

_Little town full of little people waking up to say bonjour!"_

Rachel hummed quietly and played with a stray white thread on her pants. A shiver rippled through her and Noah gave her concerned glance.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just felt a chill, is all," Noah quickly jogged over to cabinet by the door and took out a huge think blanket.

"Here we are." He placed the blanket over her body and crawled under it with her. "I'm a bit cold too and this thing is, you know, big and stuff." He finished lamely.

"Alright," Rachel shrugged and tried to look indifferent, but inside her heart was beating wildly and she had to hide a squeak when Noah's leg brushed against hers.

They continued to watch the movie even as the credits rolled.

The room was completely silent except for the credit songs playing and Rachel decided to break the tension, "So Noah, I heard you singing a couple of those songs under your breathe. Are you sure you've never seen this 'girly Disney movie' before?" She asked innocently.

"Well, maybe a few times," He said puffing out his chest. Trying to sounds badass while talking about princesses and Disney songs was harder than one would think.

Noah was saved from further conversation when the front door slammed closed and Nora emerged.

"I have some of your things sweetheart. Noah told me to bring your I-pod." Rachel shot a thankful glance towards Noah. "Noah. Would you please get Rachel settled upstairs? I don't want her to hurt her back by being on this horrible springy couch all night."

"Sure Ma." Noah stood up and brought his hand to Rachel. "Need a hand?" Rachel smiled and placed her smaller one in his. He gingerly pulled her up from the couch.

"Woah. Hold up. Lean on me if you need to!" He said, as she swayed from apparent dizziness.

"I'm better now, thanks."

"Of course."

Noah and Rachel leisurely made their way upstairs. Noah stopped in front of a door painted in pristine white.

"What? Noah, this is your room?"

"Yes. I know."

"I can't stay in here! It's your room. I'm already staying at your house. It would be highly unfair for me to take up your room as well."

"Don't be crazy Berry. I don't mind, really. We are glee members. Thus a team. And we are friends of course."

"We are? Friends I mean."

"Well. Yeah." Noah scratched the back of his head looked down at Rachel. "I want to be friends with you."

"I thought that when we broke up, you didn't want to be friends with me. You made that very clear at those bleachers." Noah winced remember what had taken place so long ago.

"_Noah, our relationship is built on a fantasy. I think we both wanted something else so bad, that we allowed this to happen. This isn't what either of us wants." Rachel sighed, hugging her torso tightly. "I just hope we can still be friends."_

"_We weren't friends before." Noah stood up quickly from the bleachers and stalked off with Rachel calling his name._

"I wasn't thinking straight. Being your friend is what's best for me Rach. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course. I'd love to be your friend. But when we go back to school you could get slushied for being around me." Rachel toed the shag carpet and stared down at her trembling hands.

"Then bring it." Rachel's head snapped up to look at Noah. He had his trademark smirk in place. Rachel hugged him tightly and he looked down surprised, bringing his arms around her. "Now friend. Enough of this hugging and standing in the hallway crap. Lets get you settled in my bedroom." He raised an eyebrow and received a slap in the chest.

After settling Rachel in, Noah popped in a CD called "Pipe Dreams" and sat next to her on the bed.

"Nice music. Who is it?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Some guy named Mark Salling. I love his style." Noah said leaning his head against the wall.

"Yeah, he's pretty good." Rachel nodded in approval shifting on the bed. Her hand hit Noah's and their eyes locked. Rachel's eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips and sucked in a breath. Noah did the same and tucked a falling piece of hair behind her ear.

Like attracting magnets, they leaned in closer and his lips met hers. Rachel's eyes closed as Noah whispered her name and kissed her again. Rachel shoved the quilt off her legs to get better access to his lips. She pulled herself onto his lap and he cupped her neck with his palm.

Puck's tongue swiped against her teeth and she sighed allowing him better access. Their tongues danced and played and each teenager felt exhilarated with excitement.

"That was…" Noah panted.

"Amazing? Fantastic? Mind blowing? Wow-worthy?"

"Yeah."

"What now?" Rachel asked slightly winded. She was still trying to gain air.

What now was a spectacular question is Noah's opinion. After that kiss. That ridiculous kiss that made HIM, a complete badass, feel like fucking jelly. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted this girl, beside him, to be his.

"Be my girl." He blurted out. Rachel's eyes widened and Noah felt utterly disappointed. Did she not feel the same?

Then the biggest smile came onto her face and she flung her arms around him for the second time that day.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes, more than anything. I know it was sudden, but I've never felt like this _with anyone_. I know, I just know that you are the girl for me. I understand that it didn't work in the past, but we had no foundation to our relationship. We weren't even friends. Now look at us… What do you think Rach?" Noah actually blushed a smidge from his long unusual rant.

"I feel the same way Noah. I would be honored to be your girlfriend." It seemed that the roles were switched, for Rachel talked so little and Noah practically made a speech.

Noah beamed at his girl and ran his fingers through her hair. He kissed Rachel sweetly, versus the hungry kiss from before.

Noah couldn't believe how much one day could change things. He started disliking a person to loving every inch of them. He now knew that sometimes ice melted revealing the most wonderful revelations.

**_Author's Note: Well, what did you think of my first Glee fanfic? Please review! -CAREN67_**


End file.
